The Lighter
by IronHawkLoki
Summary: John is the new boy, but then he meets the fascinating, Sherlock Holmes... Teenlock, maybe more chapters


**Hey, its SherlocklovesJohn. IronHawk and I are considering making this, into a collection of Johnlock and Teenlock drabbles. If you like this Idea, just leave us a review.**

**R&R**

* * *

Finally, Sherlock had escaped another boring history lesson, hiding behind the bike sheds to have a smoke. His blue eyes looking round him while he was looking for his lighter.

„How long am I sitting here?" John asked himself, he was the new student, shy, small, perfect target for bullies. To avoid that, John had been hiding behind the bike sheds for 3 hours , every day since the 2 weeks he'd been on this school, he'd missed most of his classes, but he didn't care. He didn't want to be here. Not at all. One day, he heared a door opening and shutting again. He looked up from behind the bins. There he was, dark curls, blue piercing eyes. He was the most fascinating boy John had ever seen and since this day John had been watching him, every day. Usually the boy was just here, to smoke. But today was different, the boy seemed to have forgotten his lighter. This was Johns chance, he always carried a lighter, even if he didn't smoke. „Good to make new friends" His father had told him. John coughed slightly, to make himself noticable, when he stepped in front of the other boy.

Sherlock frisked himself for his lighter, swearing under his breath at the absence. He heard the small cough and jumped a little "Hi...?" Sherlock asked the small boy in front of him, noticing a few things. New kid. Bullied. No friends. Woke up late this morning by the state of his attire. "Can I help you?" Sherlock asked raising an eyebrow.

""Yes..erm no actually, I can help you!" John said awkwardly, handing out his lighter to the other male. Looking into his blue eyes.

"Oh" Sherlock said spotting the lighter in the boys hand, feeling the strain of his addiction pulling his hand forward to grab the lighter quickly. He struck it a few times before lighting the cigarette and inhaling a large puff, his eyes rolling back into his head as he felt the chemicals fill his lungs before breathing out the large cloud "Thanks..." Sherlock sighed handing the lighter back

"You're welcome"John said. Turning to leave, he was sure that he would never be friends with this mysterious guy.

"Wait" Sherlock said taking another large puff "You're new here" Sherlock stated clearly "You don't want to be here" he continued "Join the club" he laughed taking another large puff from the cigarette and leaning against the wall

"How did you know?" John said, he hadn't talked to anyone since he'd been here. Well, how could he say anything when he got punched in the face by his classmates. There was not much chance of talking.

"I don't know" Sherlock laughed lightly "I /notice/" he smirked at the smaller boy "You've been hiding in these bike sheds for around..." Sherlock eyed hid up and down "Two or three hours" he deduced quickly before stopping himself short, realising he was going off on another of his...moments.

"Oh" John said, his voice cracking. He didn't want anyone to know that he was weak, that he was a bit emotional. He was just standing there, unable to move, looking at the boy.

„No need to be scared" Sherlock smiled wickedly "I'm sure you've heard of me, even from your first days here. I'm the /freak/, Sherlock Holmes" he continued to introduce himself, half expecting the boy to run off or pass out by the lack of colour in his face

John breathed in slowly, still unable to move. He had in fact heared of this boy, well indirect, while he got beaten up he had heared some boys say something about "the freak" , John nodded slowly, his mouth to dry to talk.

"Yes, thought so" Sherlock sighed, the words still hurt no matter how many times he heard them "Your sister smokes, that's where you got that lighter" Sherlock noted, the lighter obviously wasn't the boys, he showed no signs of smoking himself "I suspect she drinks too" Sherlock said with a stern face. "John Watson, isn't it?" Sherlock asked, realising he had not even asked for the boys name, he didn't need to anyway, he'd overheard enough from other students.

"You're hurt too" John said out of a sudden, looking into the the blue eyes of the boys. He wasn't good in guessing emotions, but he knew how pain looked, and this boy, had a lot pain in his life.

Sherlock stopped sucking on the last of his cigarette almost immediately and gave John a very stern glare "I don't get hurt" Sherlock felt his cheeks flush uncontrollably and he suddenly wanted John to run away.

"We both know that's not quite true" John said simply, starting to turn and leave. His head hanging down of his shoulders, looking at his shoes. "You were right about the drinking" He said, turning his head to the boy again ,his eyes filled with pain and anger.

Sherlock's eye twitched in response to John's words and he suddenly felt the most vulnerable one there "I know" Sherlock answered coldly, of course he knew, he was always right.

John didn't know what to do, he was just standing there. Thinking that he'll pass out. All his memories came back, his sister shouting at him, drunk smelling of cigarettes and vodka. He could feel the tears coming, he was unable to speak, his heart was about to burst in 1000 pieces. He looked straight into the eyes of the other male. With that, John could feel tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn't care if anyone could see him. He just wanted to die at this moment. Suddenly he felt a warm body against his. He turned his head and saw Sherlock, hugging him tightly. „Shh", Sherlock said softly, „It's alright, it's alright" John had never thought, that this boy could have a soft side. He was still sobbing, but it felt good to have someone securing him.

Sherlock hadn't even thought of what he was doing, he was never the social type, but he had felt something about John, that made him wanting to change, change for this boy.


End file.
